The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and/or to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including an interlayer insulating layer.
A semiconductor device may include an interlayer insulating layer for insulation between patterns. The interlayer insulating layer may be formed to cover side surfaces and/or upper surfaces of patterns and may undergo subsequent processes such as etching, planarizing, annealing, and the like. In accordance with the recent trend of fine-sized patterns, the influence of the interlayer insulating layer on patterns has increased. Accordingly, a technology of forming an interlayer insulating layer that may be structurally stable and may improve the reliability of a device may be advantageous.